The invention is in the field of display technology and deals specifically with processing color and gray scale data which is to be sent to a color or gray scale monitor or to a color laser printer or other continuous raster scan device using a novel mechanism for handling complex graphics operatives. The invention is part of the continuing evolution of software and hardware graphics and memory reduction technology to enable the printing and display of complex graphics images using less memory than would be the case without using the invented techniques.
The invention specifically addresses complex logic applied to continuous-tone data using new operatives called filter operations.